Insanity by Chocolate
by ALilyPea
Summary: Lita decides to give up her one vice for forty days, chocolate, will she survive or will any of her friends?
1. Day 1 and 2

**Title:** Insanity by Chocolate  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fic, they are the property of themselves and the WWE.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairing:** Lita, Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, CM Punk.  
**Summary:** Lita is spending forty days without one of her favourite things, who will help her get through the insanity?  
Inspired by Challenge 04: Forty Days at lita_fics  
**Warnings:** Raging anger without chocolate.

**Day One**

Lita glared at the man sitting across from her with an intensity she didn't even know she really possessed, crossing her arms over her chest she looked out the window and gritted her teeth watching the scenery go by.

"Whose idea was it to take a train anyway?" she grumbled, huffing out a sigh and trying to calm her temper.

Chris Jericho smiled at her, almost laughing as he broke off another piece of his Mint Aero chocolate bar and popped it into his mouth. "Yours," he told her, glancing at Jeff and raising his eyebrows as the younger Hardy tried to stifle his amusement behind one hand.

"You said it would be quicker," Jeff explained, finally controlling himself as he watched Lita watch Chris consume the chocolate.

Shaking his head Chris offered her a piece of the chocolate, a look of pure surprise on his face as she took it and threw it back at him. "Are you sure this was a good idea?" he asked her, plucking the chocolate from his shirt where it had fallen and popping it into his mouth.

"What?" Lita snapped, peeved at him because she could tell just from the look on his face that he was testing her.

She didn't need to be tested by him, she was doing a good enough job for herself.

Chris' eyebrows rose again, "Forty days without-"

"Don't say that word," Lita bit out, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him.

Jeff immediately began looking around the train car they were in mostly in an effort to figure out how he would escape if his best friend suddenly went insane and attacked everyone on the train due to a lack of chocolate.

Chris shoved the last of his chocolate bar in his mouth and immediately looked chastised as he tried to think of something, anything to appease the redheaded woman.

Leaning toward Jeff he sighed, "And just think, this is only day one," he murmured.

Jeff groaned, dropping his head back against the headrest of his train seat. "Don't remind me."

Lita felt almost bad for her two friends who had decided to travel with her, insisting that she could never know what could happen on a train, all alone, seeming to forget that she had in the past been able to kick both their asses.

But then again the two of them had been bringing up the "C" word at every turn, as well as eating it in front of her while completely ignoring her comments about how they were nothing but complete and total assholes.

Day one.

She could do this for 39 more days, definitely.

Maybe...

Hopefully...

She was going to kill someone.

What the hell had made her think she would be able to give up chocolate of all things? She was beginning to doubt her own sanity.

**Day Two**

"So how exactly did you get a black eye man?" Punk asked Chris, sounding more than a little amused as the two of them lounged around backstage, each of them sprawled across one of the crates used to transport filming and ring equipment.

Chris mumbled something, causing his friend to laugh.

"What exactly did you just say?" he dared him to repeat it.

"He said I hit him in the face, with a flying chocolate bar," Lita responded, hopping up on the crate next to Punk.

Punk nodded, pretending he knew just what exactly was going on. "Okay I'm at a loss," he turned to look at the redheaded woman and arched an eyebrow with a small smile on his face.

"Why exactly did you hit him in the face with a flying chocolate bar?" he asked her, trying not to laugh as he saw Chris pouting in a definitely sullen manner out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't say that word," Lita stood up and sighed heavily, making her way down the hallway away from the two men.

She didn't care how pretty they were she was not going to give them reason to taunt her.

"She gave up chocolate for Lent," Chris explained, touching his black eye carefully and wincing somewhat.

Punk's eyebrows rose in surprise, "I didn't know she was religious," he observed, shifting around so that he was able to get comfortable.

"She's not, Jeff told her she was a chocolate addict and bet her a lifetime supply of her favourite chocolate that she can't stop eating it for forty days," Chris explained, laughing softly.

Punk nodded, "I thought that every female on the planet was addicted to chocolate."

Chris shrugged. "I'm just happy to survive day two."

Punk looked surprised, "That's what happened on day one? Remind me to avoid her."

Laughing Chris shook his head.

~*~*~*~

Lita walked down the hallway with her hands in her pockets and grumbled to herself about annoying best friends who didn't understand and were just trying to take money from her.

She entered the divas locker room and opened her locker surprised to find a bag of gummy bears there with a red bow around the top and a note attached, i"Some things are better than chocolate. Love, X./I

Tearing the note off she undid the bow and popped a gummy bear into her mouth, flipping the card over in her hands she tried to figure out who it was that had given her this.

Maybe forty days without chocolate wouldn't be too bad after all.

/lj-cut


	2. Day 3

**Summary:** Lita is entering day three, and things are going well, so long as she can figure out who keeps leaving her presents. Also a blast from the past returns.

"Heads up," Chris Jericho told Jeff Hardy as Lita headed into the restaurant, a pensive look on her face. "She might hit you with something," he joked.

CM Punk snickered, shaking his head at the two of them as they pretended to protect their faces from oncoming blows. "How are you doing Lita?" he asked when the redhead approached.

Lita sank down into the chair next to him and smiled slightly, "I'm doing really good thanks Punk."

"Ooooh you broke down," Jeff exclaimed, looking excited at the thought of her having done so.

Snorting Punk shook his head, unable to believe how clueless the other two men seemed to be, "How come you're in such a good mood?" he asked her, leaning forward.

Glancing up Lita looked at him, really looked and realized he had always been rather attentive to her, wanting to know how she was.

Had Punk left the present in her locker? She was suddenly desperate to know.

"Oh no reason," she responded to him in an almost coy manner, glancing at him and seeing if he had any reaction at all.

When Lita saw no recognition in his eyes she deflated, she was so bad at this game.

"And I didn't break down," Lita said glaring at Jeff, frowning at him.

Her eyes were soon drawn to Punk's plate as it was placed in front of him, "Are those...chocolate chip pancakes?" she asked him.

Punk looked uncomfortable, "Yeah...I mean...I could get something else if you want."

Lita smiled, feeling tense. "No no it's okay, I was going to go for a run anyway," she told him, standing up and smiling again quickly. "I'll see you all later," she waved and turned to walk out of the restaurant.

It wasn't Punk, the same guy who wrote the letter wouldn't eat chocolate in front of her like that.

She was losing her mind, of that she was certain.

Reaching her hotel room she looked up at the door seeing a small plain white envelope taped to it she pulled it down, flipping it open she pulled out the cardstock inside.

It contained a voucher for a specialty candy store which didn't carry chocolate it claimed.

_"I thought you might need this, forty days is nothing Lita. I've spent a whole life time without you."_

Lita smiled brightly, shaking her head she couldn't believe this.

Who was it?

"Hey what's that," Jay Reso plucked the card out of her hand, "Oooh la la."

Glaring Lita couldn't help but smile as she hadn't seen her friend in a long time and hugged him, "I heard you were back, it's good to see you."

Jay smiled at her, returning the hug. "So what is this all about? And how did Chris get a black eye?"

Lita laughed softly, "I gave up chocolate for forty days," she told him as she turned to open the door, gesturing for him to follow her in and hopped on the bed grabbing a room service menu. "Chris ended up getting some thrown at him," she shrugged.

Dropping down onto the bed Jay flopped onto his back, laughing softly. "Good to see some people never change," he said softly, sounding almost sad at the thought.

"I'm sorry about Adam Jay, I heard that you and he don't talk much anymore," Lita allowed his head into her lap, stroking his hair. "I feel like it's my fault," she admitted, knowing eventually the two of them had ended up arguing over her.

Jay shook his head, "It wasn't right the way he was treating you and allowing you to be treated, someone had to say something."

Lita wanted to argue that it hadn't been that bad, but in the end it had. What had once been friendship turned to something more which had then twisted into something unbelievably bad.

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek. "Do you want something for breakfast?" she waved the menu in her hands at him with a small smile.

"Sure, and then we'll figure out who this mystery man is, oh what if it isn't a man!" Jay sat up, turning the card over in his hands. "That would be perfect," he grinned lecherously.

Lita rolled her eyes, "You're such a pervert."

"And you love it," Jay grinned, stealing the menu from her and laughing.

Tilting her head to the side she studied Jay, was it him? Was she going to be questioning every man she knew in her head? Every relationship until she figured this out.

Possibly...


	3. Day 4

**Summary:** Lita and Jay spend some time together, testing the limits of their friendship.

**DAY FOUR**

Lita was pretty certain that she wouldn't be able to survive this. Rolling over in her bed she sighed softly, wondering if it was the chocolate she missed or if it was the comfort it gave her, the familiar taste, texture...

"You're daydreaming about chocolate aren't you?" Jay asked, pulling her close and hugging her.

It wasn't the first time the two of them had shared a bed and it most likely wouldn't be the last, she didn't mind though.

"Yes I am," Lita laughed softly. "Trying to figure out why I miss it so much, and if I'm actually addicted to it or if it's just something to comfort me."

Jay nodded, stroking his fingers through her hair. "Well we all want things we can't have," he murmured.

Lita frowned, lifting her head to look at him, "Those notes aren't from you are they?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Smiling Jay shook his head, "Not from me, no." He kissed her forehead gently, "That time and those feelings have long since passed."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lita asked him, trying to figure out when he could have possibly had feeling for her, because he had never given any indication that he wanted something more from friendship from her.

Jay nibbled on his bottom lip as though he was trying to figure out what to say, "I wanted to see you happy. And when I first met you and was attracted to you I liked you but you were happy with Matt, and then you were happy with Adam."

He studied her expression for a moment, smiling as surprise shone in her eyes. "It's okay Amy, really."

Lita shook her head, "I don't think that's okay at all, I mean you had feelings for me and I was completely ignorant to them. How insensitive could I be?"

Jay laughed softly, "Anyone who is in love has a degree of insensitivity," he told her, leading her eyes to his with a gentle finger under the chin. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he kissed her forehead.

Taking a deep breath Lita exhaled slowly and then pressed her lips against his, surprised when he almost immediately returned the kiss.

His arms slid around her, Jay deepening the kiss slowly.

Lita slipped her tongue alongside his, exploring more, sliding one arm around his waist she felt...inothing./I

Pulling back Lita licked her lips, looking down at him with both eyebrows raised, "So that was..."

"Like kissing my sister," Jay admitted, laughing softly he hugged her close. "I don't think I'm the guy you're looking for Leets," he told her, feeling almost relieved at knowing that because in the back of his mind he knew that if they had ever gotten together the friendship they had now wouldn't exist.

Lita laughed as well, returning the hug she settled down against him, "You're right. It would be so easy to have it be you." iAnd hard/I she thought to herself.

"Who do you want it to be?" he asked her, stroking her hair.

Lita shrugged, "I thought it was Punk but then he ate chocolate chip pancakes in front of me," she pretended to pout then laughed when he made a face back at her.

"But do you want it to be him?" Jay asked, arching an eyebrow he tried to figure out what she could possibly be thinking.

"I don't know," Lita sighed softly, rolling away from him she lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling as she tried to figure that out. "He's really nice," she commented.

"Ah yes nice, the great panty dropper," Jay teased, laughing he caught her hand when she tried to hit him. "Do you think he's hot?"

Lita nodded, her cheeks flushing.

"This is so grade school, maybe you should send him a note asking him if he likes you and telling him to circle yes or no," Jay joked.

Lita hit him with a pillow, "Shut up. I would so just get you to go talk to him for me."

Jay laughed out loud, unable to remember the last time he had felt this good and relaxed. "I missed you Lita."

"Aww Jay," Lita rolled over and hugged him before raising her hands to pinch his cheeks, "Poor Jay missed his bestest fwiend," she teased in an almost baby sounding voice.

"Get off me woman," Jay tried to get her off of him, laughing too hard to do so.

Their wrestling was interrupted by a knock on the door and Lita sprang off the bed to answer it, suprised to see a delivery guy standing there with a dozen flaming red roses. She accepted them, signing for it.

Moving back into the room Lita couldn't help but laugh as Jay looked eager to see the card and grabbed it from the bouquet.

"These roses smell better than chocolate but they will still never be more beautiful than you," Jay read aloud. "How sweet," he mocked.

Lita shoved him, setting the roses down on the small table next to the card that had come with the gummi bears and the gift card. "Who could it be from?" she asked, glancing at him.

Jay frowned, looking at it them all as well. "I have no clue," he admitted.

/lj-cut


	4. Day Five

Day five was not what she was expecting at all. It was a day off, so she slept in, waking up that morning she stretched her arms over her head before rolling onto her stomach and staring at the lined up gifts on her nightstand.

It was hard to figure out, who could be giving her these.

Was it a friend? Not Jay, or Jeff.

Chris? No, he hadn't been single quite long enough. At least she was almost entirely certain that it wasn't him.

Who could it be then?

Climbing out of bed she winced, as her whole body seemed to protest any movement, sighing softly.

Who else was there?

What if it was someone she hated? Edge?

Shuddering at the thought Lita made her way to the bathroom and showered quickly, surprised when there was a knock on the door soon after she opened it, her eyes widening as she saw the room service cart.

A full bouquet of yellow and red roses was sitting in the middle of the cart, and a covered silver platter was right next to it.

"I didn't order this," she told the room service attendant, frowning when he just smiled and told her that it was a special delivery.

"Okay uhm thanks, just let me get you a tip," she said as he pushed the cart into a room.

"No need to Miss Dumas, someone already took care of that as well," he smiled at her politely, "An extra big one to make sure I wouldn't tell you who it came from." He turned, whistling and made his way out the door.

Lita picked up the card in the middle of the flowers, _You still can't have chocolate, and to keep you strong I'm supplying breakfast. Have you figured out the meaning behind the colour? Love, X_

"The meaning behind the colour?" Lita murmured to herself, trying to figure out what that could possibly mean as she lifted the cover on the food tray.

Waffles, home made by the looks of it with cut up strawberries on top, whipped cream and strawberry sauce drizzled over the top of it.

Who needed chocolate?

Lita picked the plate up, turning on the television as she settled onto the hotel bed, taking a bite she moaned at the taste.

"Definitely don't need chocolate when I have this," she murmured softly to herself as she pulled her laptop bag up off the floor and pulled the computer out, starting it up.

"Colours…colours," she sighed, then looked at the flowers. "Amy, sometimes you're a complete and utter dumbass."

Shoving another forkful of waffle into her mouth Lita typed in 'flower meanings' and looked up the meaning behind yellow and red bouquet's, surprising herself by having a truly girly moment of inner squeeing.

Red which he had sent to her the night before, was symbol of eroticism, love and passion, something which sent a thrill up her spine and her imagination into overdrive, a dozen or more faces flitting through her mind.

Yellow and red however, meant falling in love, the beginning of a new romance.

Lita bit her bottom lip lightly, a smile on her face and a new light in her eyes.

Someone wanted her, really wanted her. And more than that they didn't seem to want just sex, they wanted to make her happy, to make a relationship out of a series of romantic gestures.

Finishing her breakfast Lita went about her day, dressing in the best pair of jeans she could find, as whoever her admirer was seemed to like her just the way she normally was so she was going to be herself.

Lita headed out after finishing getting dressed, smiling when she saw Punk in the hallway.

"Nice rose," he told her, gesturing to the flower in her hair.

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek, ignoring the look of surprise on his face and continued on her way.

"Man," she heard Chris laughing from behind her. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Oh shut up," she heard Punk grumble in response and bit her bottom lip, her eyes sparking as she tried not to laugh.

Maybe 40 days without chocolate wouldn't be so bad. After all she only had 35 left to go, and she had something to plan.


	5. Day 6

Day Six

Amy wakes up the morning of day six with anticipation flowing through her veins.

It's better than any adrenaline rush she's ever had and she is determined to find out something, anything about the person who has been leaving her gifts.

She showered quickly, quickly and then made her way to the gym, surprised when Chris appeared next to her on the tread mill.

She is even more surprised when he walked up to her following their work out, having competed with her (he won) for much of the two hours she was there.

"Hey Aim," he greeted in a soft voice, looking around nervously he nibbled on his bottom lip and tilted his head to the side as he studied her.

"Yeah?" Amy responded, glancing at him. "Do you need something?"

Chris smiled briefly, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight, or for lunch? When we've finished showering...apart...that is."

Amy couldn't help but laugh softly, nodding her head. "Lunch sounds good. We'll meet in the front area," she told him, kissing his cheek softly before making her way to the women's locker room.

As she showered she couldn't stop thinking, couldn't stop thinking about whether or not Chris could possibly be her admirer.

Maybe he was just trying to make up for mocking her about the no-chocolate thing?

She dressed quickly, drying her hair as much as was possible and then applied the standard make up, which basically included mascara and lip gloss.

Chris was waiting when she walked out.

"Why the lunch Chris?" She couldn't help but ask as they walked to his rental car.

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "It seemed like it would be a good idea, an apology maybe."

Amy felt her heart sink lightly, and was surprised at how much it hurt to hear that this lunch was an apology and nothing more.

She didn't have feelings for Chris did she?

Suddenly she felt rather angry, and frowned as she slid into the passenger seat.

"So you're not my admirer?" she asked, looking at him and arching an eyebrow.

A momentary look of confusion crossed Chris' face and then realization seemed to dawn on him as he shook his head.

"No I'm not Amy, sorry," he told her, feeling bad as he saw the look on his eyes. "Besides you deserve better than me anyway," he squeezed her shoulder and smiled.

Amy smiled at him, placing her hand over his. "You're right," she nodded her head then laughed at his offended look. "I guess I was just hoping for the confusion to end."

"I thought women liked that romantic shit?" Chris pulled out of the parking spot, his driving overly cautious.

Laughing again softly Amy shrugged her shoulders, "I guess. I mean it's nice to know that someone cares about me, but I don't like being played with. I don't like games."

"I can imagine," Chris commented lightly. "You got any ideas?"

Amy smiled mischievously, "Maybe just one. Do you want to help?"

Chris glanced over at her, studying the look on her face momentarily. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh just revenge."

Chris grinned wickedly and nodded his head as he pulled into the parking lot of a local diner.

"What do I have to do?" He asked, readily agreeing.

Amy leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Pretend," she said sweetly.

Chris glanced at her and chuckled before leaning forward and pressing his lips gently to hers. "That good enough pretend for you?"

Amy nodded her head. "Thanks Chris."

"No problem, day 1 of plan jealousy and revenge is in effect," Chris slid out of the car and walked around to her door opening it for her.

So as far as revenge went a fake boyfriend wasn't the best idea she'd ever had.

But it might just be simple enough to work.


	6. Day 7

Day Seven

Chris appeared at her doorway the next morning and smiled brightly at her, offering her his arm as she stepped out to head to the gym, having agreed to meet up and go on together since they both kept basically the same schedules when it came to a work out.

"Good morning babe," he greeted her, wiggling his eyebrows with a small smirk on his lips.

Lita resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing even if her admirer wasn't among the people in the hallway that the locker room was full of men who gossiped worse than any of the divas.

She kissed Chris quickly on the lips, cupping both sides of his face in order to do so before she pulled back and smirked at the look of astonishment there.

"You shouldn't look so surprised when your girlfriend kisses you Chris, you really shouldn't," she told him with a soft laugh.

Chris grabbed her around the waist and kissed her sweetly on the lips, pulling back a moment later. "Does that feel better then?" he asked her, still holding her body close to his and ignoring the stares of everyone else in the hallway.

Lita shoved him away, rolling her eyes with a soft laugh as she did so. "You're an idiot, did you know that?" she asked him, before taking his hand and dragging him down the hall, a playful look on her face all the while.

"I know, but I'm an idiot who is your boyfriend," Chris sing-songed. "All in an effort to make you secret admirer jealous, which from what I've heard of who he is will definitely happen."

"You've heard who he could be?" Lita asked, gripping his arm and trying to get him to look at her but he seemed to be purposely ignoring her now.

"Uh huh," Chris nodded his head. "And I have my own theories about who it could be and for that reason I'm not going to get in his way."

"Chris," Lita whined, clinging to him as he now began dragging her toward the gym.

It was no use though. She didn't get any answers from him while they were working out, and he seemed to be pushing her extra hard just so she wouldn't be able to get any answers out of him at all. It was maddening and something she wasn't sure she could put up with much longer.

"Chris, please," she pleaded with him as they left the gym.

Chris grabbed her arm gently, turning her to face him he smiled. "Just trust me on this okay? This guy, if he is who I think he is, is someone I've seen you eye too, but someone you ended up disappointed in. Give the poor guy a chance to redeem himself okay?"

Lita looked into his eyes, seeing how serious he was she didn't even know what to say and nodded her head.

"Yeah, okay, you're right."

Chris smiled, satisfied with her agreement he looped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple gently.

"That's my girl," he murmured affectionately.

Lita laughed softly, nodding her head. "For now anyway."

"Nah, you're always my girl," Chris said decidedly.

Lita looked amused and kissed him quickly on the lips before she headed for the elevator. "You're something for sure, Jericho," she teased him.

Chris grinned wickedly, "something good though, don't you know?"

"No, something crazy," Lita poked him lightly as she stepped out of the elevator and he followed, walking her to her door she turned to him. "Thank you for helping me out, and telling me how serious this person's intentions are."

"It's okay Li, I know you don't like games and if I thought this guy was playing serious ones, in order to hurt you in any way you could guarantee I would be laying his ass out flat, but he's not and so I won't. Just play along okay?" Chris kissed her forehead then her lips gently, his lips barely touching hers.

Lita nodded her head. "Are you sure this won't hurt his feelings?" she was beginning to regret her plan, wondering if it was a bad idea or not because she never really set out with the intent to hurt anyone.

"If you do, just tell him you've gone mad with lust for chocolate, or something like that," Chris laughed before he kissed her firmly on the lips, this time with tongue before trotting down the hall.

Lita made a face, shaking her head she couldn't help but laugh, already planning her revenge on him for that moment as she unlocked the door to her room and was surprised to find there was an envelope lighting on the bed.

Picking it up she ran a finger along the edge, "wish I had super CSI technology or something, I'd have you figured out in no time, admirer, cause I doubt you ever thought to remove your fingerprints," she murmured to herself.

Lita had to laugh then, because if that was the route her thoughts were taking on only day seven with no chocolate she couldn't imagine how drastic she would become later on.

Flipping the envelope over she opened it and pulled out a letter, surprised at how neat the writing was, and wondering if he routinely wrote like this or if it was just something special for her.

"Lita,

I was so shocked, and I admit a little hurt to hear you've started dating Jericho. Really? A blonde? That's not your style anymore, or so I thought.

I am joking of course, I know it's not a real relationship. He mentioned it to one of your other friends, and didn't care to realize other people might be listening.

It seems like more people are on my side than yours which works for me because I'm having fun wooing you from a distance. Some might call it creepy, but I assure you I'm not dangerous, not like that.

Here is your gift for today. A thousand dollar gift card to your favourite record store back home, you don't know how much I had to do to persuade them to even give one out in that denomination.

Music can soothe away the pain, hopefully this card will help you soothe away the agitation of no chocolate.

You've only got thirty-three more days. I think you're doing quite well. There's been no major violence.

Chris doesn't count of course, and he would kill me if he knew I said such a thing.

Yours,

Admirer."

Lita looked at the gift card, absolutely stunned as she did so. Whoever this was knew her well, or had at least made the effort to listen to her intently or ask questions from those who did.

It warmed her heart to think someone would have bartered to such extents just for her.

"Wow," she murmured, hardly able to wait to get back home in order to be able to use it as there were plenty of records she'd been wanting to buy.

Picking up the phone she called down to the desk, "Hi, I'm in room 459 and someone left an envelope on my bed, I was just wondering if you could tell me who had it delivered."

"I'm afraid we were told not to disclose that information ma'am, but the person did say you could send a message back, if you'd like," the receptionist told her.

"Great, thank you for your help," Lita told her and said goodbye before hanging up the phone and grabbing the hotel stationary and a pen, sitting down to jot down a letter.

She was glad, at this point, she would even be allowed to write back.


	7. Day 8

Lita,

You are definitely as eloquent in writing as you are beautiful. That much is certain. I really appreciated your kind words.

I've masked my own normal way or writing, a diva writes these letters because believe me my writing is not this neat and these words are my own but they aren't.

I am never this well written, or this well spoken for that matter. So trying to find me that way would be simply pointless.

Just a small gift for you today, one giant, ripe red strawberry dipped in yogurt. Enjoy, hopefully this will satisfy your sweet tooth.

Sincerely,

Your admirer.

Frowning Lita put the note down, as well as the anemone potted plant, noting on the box there was a mention of one being sent to her home as well, just in case this one got destroyed.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Lita opened up her laptop, checking the meaning of that particular flower, a smile lighting up her face when she saw that it meant excitement. For some reason he was excited, or thought that she should be excited.

She couldn't deny that she felt excited that there would be a gift waiting for her daily, but even more than that she kept the notes, bound in a little bit of ribbon which had come off of one of Trish's in-ring costumes.

A diva was writing the notes for him.

Trish? No, she had only been back for one show so far so that left a limitless list of possibilities.

A knock on the door roused her from her thoughts and she got up, opening the door, surprised to see her ex standing there. "Adam?"

He grinned brightly and she briefly entertained the notion of slamming the door into his face before deciding that would be a little too mean even for her and opened it further, stepping out after she made sure her keycard was in her pocket.

"Have you been enjoying the gifts I've left you?" Adam asked her.

Lita swore she blanked out for a moment, staring up at him and wondering how she had ever been interested in someone who seemed to have so many teeth. She still couldn't believe she had ever allowed herself to love him.

"You didn't," Lita replied sharply, crossing her arms over her chest and growling when his eyes drifted to her cleavage. Right, he was a pig too, she'd forgotten. "You wouldn't."

Oh god, what if it was...she didn't think Adam was capable of such a thing.

"Why not baby? I miss you," Adam reached out for her hand, his face a look of surprise when she jerked away from his touch.

"No you don't. You miss having someone to fuck," she hissed. "Someone to fool around on so you can feel like you're a badass ladies man but you're nothing Adam Copeland, absolutely fucking nothing."

"Yeah, well I hope this turns out to be one big fucking joke, no one would actually want to be with you. You're nothing but a whore," Adam replied, louder than she'd been speaking and attracting quite a bit of attention from people passing by.

Lita could feel tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall, remembering a time when the two of them had been close. They'd been best friends and she'd known what kind of person he was before she got involved with him but she'd just felt so unwanted.

"Don't talk to a woman that way bro," a vaguely familiar voice, threaded with anger told Adam. "It's not cool."

Lita turned, surprised to find MVP standing there, a warm smile on his face as he looked at her. "Montel?" she asked, clearing her throat quickly and swiping at her cheek.

"Don't worry Lita, I'll get rid of him, you can just go inside," Montel told her, nodding his head toward the hotel room door.

"You don't..." Adam spat, stepping toward the shorter wrestler.

"He doesn't what?" Jay asked, walking over quickly having just gotten off the elevator. "Get the hell away from her Adam, Christ, it's not like you haven't given half the trashy divas STDs already but now you're trying to get back in with Amy. I don't think so, not in a million years man, not in a million. She's worth ten of you."

Lita turned to the door, intending to go inside when something Adam said froze. "Guess she doesn't want that gift card anymore, I'll call the store and cancel it."

It was him.

She had been played.

She felt like she was breaking apart inside and quickly shoved the key in the door and opened it, ignoring Montel and Jay's concern as they tried to stop her, slamming it behind her the tears finally fell.

"Why did I think anything could be different?" Lita whispered to herself, rushing over to the bed she tossed out the box with the strawberry in it, ripping up the note-cards which spoke so affectionately to her and threw them out as well.

"Why did I think I could be loved?" She ignored the knock on the door, and Jay's voice, so soft spoken and sweet and secretly wished to herself it had been anyone but Adam. She could have taken it as a joke if it had been anyone but him.


	8. Day 9

Day 9

Lita didn't feel much like getting out of bed. She knew logically that this was not the time to act like a pussy as the guys would say, or whine like a girl.

She'd gotten played. So fucking what.

She was tough, she was beautiful, she was strong.

So why did it hurt so much to find out that Adam had been sending her the gifts all along?

There had been a point in time where she would have loved to have been lavished in such gifts by Adam, when she would have wanted him to send her flowers, to support her and to give her chocolate.

A knock sounded on the door and Lita sighed before she threw the covers off the bed, sighing as she made her way across the door she was surprised but not really to find Jay standing there with a sheepish smile on his face, holding a bouquet of wild flowers in one swollen hand.

"Jay you didn't," she shook her head, taking the flowers she grasped his hand and pulled it close, taking a good look at the bruising and the swelling.

"The guy is a grade-A douchenozzle Lita, I had to do something," Jay kissed her cheek gently and smiled wide at her. "Those flowers aren't from me."

Lita huffed out a sigh, looking at the card she saw the same writing on the front as had been on the others and moved to throw them out, surprised when Jay stopped her. "What? I am sick of playing games."

Jay shook his head and held one of her hands. "Don't throw them out, this isn't a game to your admirer okay?"

Sighing Lita sat on the edge of the bed and opened the card reading it.

'I'm not him, I would never treat you like he did.

Sometimes I can be kind of an asshole, and I know it, but that doesn't mean I would ever dream of playing with you like that.

Get Jay some ice for his hand, and relax. I made an appointment for a 5 star massage downstairs for you, followed by dinner on the terrace later on this evening.

Please?

Don't give up on me.

You're everything I've ever wanted and more.'

Lita smiled in spite of herself and stood up, tugging off her sleep shirt she pulled on another shirt, laughing at Jay's look of surprise. "Nothing you haven't seen before," she slipped into a pair of jogging pants and grabbed the robe off the door handle, making sure she had her keycard.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked her, laughing softly at her abrupt change in attitude.

"Get yourself some ice, I've got a massage to get to," Lita told him with a small smile, closing the door behind her.

The massage was the best idea anyone had ever had and when Lita stepped out onto the terrace dining area she is amazed.

She'd expected dinner yes, but this is more than she could ever have expected.

There's no one around, and the fairy lights in the trees are like something out of a dream that she never wants to forget.

It's amazing that someone would even do this for her, because most people don't even know that she's a true romantic at heart and does actually enjoy the girly stuff every so often even if she won't admit it to anyone who isn't Trish or Jeff.

Stepping forward the waiter smiled, pulling her chair out as she approached the table. "I was told to give you this," he handed her a small box with a note attached to it.

Lita smiled at him before opening the note.

'If you don't want to dine alone open the box and keep an even more open mind.'

Frowning to herself Lita opened the box, laughing when she saw a black satin sleep mask sitting there and shook her head, amazed.

Turning to the waiter she smiled at him again, holding up the mask. "If I put this on how long do I have to wait?"

The waiter grinned back, clearly enjoying the rouse. "2 minutes, the instructions said."

Lita sighed, then took a deep breath, handing the box to him and sliding the note under her plate she slipped on the mask and opened her eyes, unable to see a thing. "I can't see anything."

She felt the waiter move closer and air brushed across her face like he was waving his hand in front of her eyes.

2 minutes passed. The longest two minutes of her life and she jumped when someone lifted her hand and brushed their lips across the back of it.

"I certainly hope you're not the waiter," she remarked, laughing softly.

Her admirer chuckled and she couldn't help but shiver at the sound. Was it possible to get turned on by someone you couldn't even see?

"Certainly not," he responded in a low voice and she heard the noise of the chair across from her being dragged closer before he sat.

"You're disguising your voice I guess?" Lita asked, completely unable to recognize it she frowned lightly.

"I am," he confirmed, and there still managed to be a smile in his voice which caused her to smile back at him. "Do you mind this?" he asked her.

Lita shook her head. "It's not even the kinkiest thing I've done," she joked.

He laughed, "Okay then. I didn't expect that."

Lita smiled a little brighter. "It is a little weird, not being able to see when I'm eating."

"Don't worry, I didn't order you anything overly messy, and will make sure you don't leave with a giant stain on that dress," he told her.

"Thank you," Lita replied, listening intently she could hear his breathing, even and low and could smell him. It was an interesting scent, like vanilla and cinnamon, comforting.

"You're welcome. Have you liked my gifts?" he asked her, taking her hand he guided it to a fork and speared some of the chicken on her plate and helped her.

Lita moaned as the flavours burst on her tongue, placing her other hand over his she squeezed. "This is delicious," she murmured once she'd swallowed, and carefully arranged her napkin in her lap. "I love the gifts. But why did you do it?"

He shifted in his seat, and let out a sigh. "I've been trying to figure out how to tell you how I feel for a while now," he explained, and began eating his own food.

"Why not just tell me?" Lita asked him, feeling a slight surge of anger.

"Because you deserve the best," he said as though it was simplest answer he'd ever given.

Lita couldn't help but smile as she carefully fed herself another bite, proud of herself for not dropping any food.

"You doubt me but it's true," he told her, "the men who are in your life, have been in your life. Matt, Adam, they never knew what they had but I know what you deserve. You deserve the best."

"And that's you?" Lita asked, her interest piqued.

He laughed, "I'm not saying I'm the best, but you deserve the best that can be given from anyone."

Lita nodded her head, feeling a slight lump in her throat she cleared it. "When do I get to actually see you?" she asked near the end of dinner.

"In 31 days," he responded, and sounded amused.

"Will you give me any hints?" she asked him, wanting to know more.

"Perhaps, I'll e-mail you," he told her, and rose from his seat.

She could feel him near, she could smell him and took in a deep breath at the warmth of his body so close before a set of warm moist lips pressed against hers so quick she barely had a chance to react.

Something was draped around her shoulders and she was left feeling stunned.

"Hey," she raised her hand to the eye-mask, surprised when he stopped her with a gentle hand.

"I won't be mad if you want to see me, but do you truly want the suspense and the surprise to be over?" he asked her.

Lita thought for a moment. "You promise to e-mail me?" she asked him, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, I will e-mail you," he told her. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon, I promise."

Lita lowered her hand slowly.

"Good, enjoy your dessert," he told her and his footsteps faded before someone came up behind her and removed the eye-mask.

"Dessert?" the waiter asked after handing her the mask.

Lita leaned back in her chair, raising a hand to her lips distractedly before she nodded and then turned toward the door, seeing no one there she raised her hand to the fabric around her shoulders and smiled.

A jacket. He hadn't wanted her to get cold.

"Actually, if I could get dessert to go," she said softly.

The waiter nodded, leaving he returned in minutes with her dessert.

Lita got up, holding the jacket close she made her way to the elevator and stepped in.

That was the best date she'd ever been on, she realized.

And he hadn't even walked her to the door.


End file.
